staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
22 Grudnia 2005
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Przegląd prasy o 6.15, 6.45, 7.15, 7.45; skrót Wiadomości o 6.30, 7.00, 7.30 , Pogoda o 6.32, 7.05, 7.34 oraz Był taki dzień o 6:34 i 7:36 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Moda na sukces - odc.2672; serial kraj prod.USA (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:40 Smocze opowieści - Twarde lądowanie ; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1999); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Budzik - Przygotowania do Wigilii; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Bajeczki Jedyneczki ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Ważne przemiany - Ucieczka kraj prod.Nowa Zelandia (2002); reż.:John Reid; wyk.:Tom Hern, Caleb Ross, Julian Wilson, Barret Irwin, Alicia Fulford-Wierzbicki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:10 Zaginiony świat (seria III) - odc.18 - W matni kraj prod.Kanada (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 TELEZAKUPY 11:25 Europa bez miedzy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc.1023; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Plebania - odc. 625; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:55 Jaka to melodia? ; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Okazja - odc. 9 - Wigilia zastępcza; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Świat wg Einsteina - E=mc2; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Świat wg Einsteina; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Popołudnie z Jedynką - Na kłopoty Jedynka; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Tele-nowela 15:23 Podróżnik - Doliny narciarskie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Popołudnie z Jedynką - Na kłopoty Jedynka; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Pogoda 15:39 Podróżnik - Doliny narciarskie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Popołudnie z Jedynką - Na kłopoty Jedynka; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Podróżnik - Doliny narciarskie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Popołudnie z Jedynką - Na kłopoty Jedynka; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:57 Zrób to 16:00 Zwierzowiec - Lis ; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:15 Był taki dzień - 22 grudnia; felieton 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc.2672; serial kraj prod.USA (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Sportowy Express 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Reporterzy non - stop; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Klan - odc. 1028; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Jaka to melodia?; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Plebania - odc. 630; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:00 Lippy and Messy - DO-BE -DO; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - Noddy - Noddy po drugiej stronie lustra (Noddy through the looking glass); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Wieczorynka - Andy Pandy - Niegrzeczna piłka (Andy Pandy / Noisy ball); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Wystąpienie Prezydenta Rzeczpospolitej Polskiej Aleksandra Kwaśniewskiego 20:10 Pogoda dla kierowców 20:25 Zagubieni odc.15; serial kraj prod.USA 21:15 Zagubieni odc.16; serial kraj prod.USA 22:05 Forum ; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Był taki dzień - 22 grudnia; felieton 22:55 Prosto w oczy; program Moniki Olejnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Wiadomości 23:25 U nas na Pekinie - odc.7 Bo uboga była; serial dokumentalny Ewy Borzęckiej; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Zdobywcy - odc.10; teleturniej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Żurek; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2003); reż.:Ryszard Brylski; wyk.:Katarzyna Figura, Natalia Rybicka, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Marek Kasprzyk, Hanna Polk, Andrzej Szopa; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:30 Józef Mehoffer - witraże życia; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Porando Akarui - Polska na EXPO 2005 w Japonii; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Żydzi, Chrześcijanie, Muzułmanie... dzieci Boga; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Był taki dzień - 22 grudnia; felieton 03:45 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05.55 Złotopolscy (297): Iluzja - serial obyczajowy, Polska 06.20 10 minut tylko dla siebie - magazyn 06.30 Dwójka dzieciom: Gruby (6/7): Na tropie - serial przygodowy, Polska 07.00 Od przedszkola do Opola: Blue Cafe - program rozrywkowy 07.30 Dwójka dzieciom: Teletubisie (98/156) - serial dla dzieci, Wielka Brytania 07.55 Zmiennicy (15-ost.): Nasz najdroższy - serial komediowy, Polska 09.00 Pytanie na śniadanie - magazyn 09.30 Prognoza pogody 09.35 Pytanie na śniadanie - magazyn 10.00 Panorama 10.05 Pytanie na śniadanie - magazyn 10.30 Prognoza pogody 10.35 Pytanie na śniadanie - magazyn 11.00 Panorama 11.05 Prognoza pogody 11.10 M jak miłość (240) - serial obyczajowy, Polska (powt.) 12.00 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - magazyn kulinarny 12.30 Piłkarska Dwójka: Mirosław Szymkowiak - program sportowy 12.40 Telezakupy 13.00 Panorama, Prognoza pogody 13.15 Europa da się lubić: Europa się rodzi - program rozrywkowy 14.10 Święta wojna: Hanys podrasowany - serial komediowy, Polska 14.40 Po obu stronach Odry - magazyn 15.05 Janosik (11/13): Trudno - miłość! - serial przygodowy, Polska 16.00 Panorama 16.15 Na dobre i na złe (238) - serial obyczajowy, Polska (powt.) 17.15 Allo, Allo (57-ost.) - serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 17.45 SOS, czyli Sami O Sobie - magazyn reporterów 17.55 Prognoza pogody 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Jan Pietrzak - Człowiek z kabaretu 19.55 Panorama - flesz 20.05 Sierżant Bilko - komedia, USA 1996 21.40 Filmożercy - magazyn 22.00 Panorama 22.20 Biznes 22.25 Sport telegram 22.30 Prognoza pogody 22.35 Pogoda dla narciarzy 22.45 Pitbull (3) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 23.35 Czy świat oszalał?: Królestwo na krawędzi - film dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 2005 00.20 W obronie prawa (9/23) - serial sensacyjny, USA 01.10 Krzysztof Penderecki - II Symfonia Bożonarodzeniowa - koncert 01.45 Magiczny świat starej piosenki według Danuty Żelechowskiej i Jana Zagozdy – film dok. 02.05 Sopranista – film dok. 03.00 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 06:30 Kurier 06:35 Kurier gospodarczy 06:45 Kurier 06:50 Kurier gospodarczy 07:00 Kurier 07:05 Kurier gospodarczy 07:15 Kurier 07:20 Kurier gospodarczy 07:30 Kurier 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Kurier 08:45 Gość dnia 09:00 Więcej niż jedno – serial dok. 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Kurier gospodarczy 09:55 To jest temat: Insygnia wolności 10:10 Telezakupy 10:30 Kurier 10:45 Telekurier 11:10 Gość dnia 11:30 Kurier 11:45 Teleplotki 12:10 To jest temat: Baśka, Pejo, Gucio i inne... 12:30 Kurier 12:35 Wystawy na Boże Narodzenie 13:30 Kurier 13:45 Wielka historia małych miast: Jędrzejów 14:15 To jest temat: Prawo do miłości 14:30 Kurier 14:45 Panorama morza 15:00 Było, nie minęło 15:30 Kurier 15:45 To jest temat: Agata 16:00 Studio senackie 16:30 Kurier 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:30 Kurier 17:50 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Telekurier 20:30 Kurier 21:00 Echa dnia 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Magazyn narciarski: Ślizg 22:30 Kurier 22:50 Kurier sportowy 23:05 Patrol Trójki 23:35 Posiedzenie Senatu RP 00:05 Siatkówka: Wkręt Met AZS Częstochowa – Tourcoing 01:05 Matki (2) – film obyczajowy, Włochy 1999 02:40 Kurier 03:05 Telekurier 03:35 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06:00 Piosenka na życzenie 06:55 TV market 07:10 Interwencja – cykl reportaży 07:30 Ja się zastrzelę (64) – serial komediowy 08:00 Zbuntowany anioł (251) – telenowela 09:00 Gra w ciemno 10:00 Duracell: Eksploracje – film popularnonaukowy 10:30 Czułość i kłamstwa (149) – telenowela 11:00 Samo życie (630) – serial obyczajowy 11:45 TV market 12:00 Zbuntowany anioł (252) – telenowela 13:00 Ja się zastrzelę (65) – serial komediowy 13:30 Świat według Bundych (23) – serial komediowy 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (202) – serial obyczajowy 14:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus (216) – serial komediowy 15:45 Wydarzenia 16:10 Interwencja – cykl reportaży 16:30 Daleko od noszy (75) – serial komediowy 17:00 Gra w ciemno 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (203) – serial obyczajowy 18:45 Wydarzenia 19:30 Samo życie (631) – serial obyczajowy 20:15 Pensjonat pod Różą (97) – serial obyczajowy 21:15 Gotowe na wszystko (17) – serial obyczajowy 21:30 Studio Lotto (w przerwie serialu) 22:20 Co z tą Polską? 23:20 Zakręcone (16) – serial obyczajowy 23:50 Biznes Wydarzenia 00:15 Fala zbrodni (43) – serial sensacyjny 01:10 TBA – film dokumentalny 02:05 Magazyn sportowy 05:30 Zakończenie programu TVN 05:55 Uwaga! – magazyn 06:15 Telesklep – program reklamowy 06:55 Nash Bridges (31) – serial sensacyjny 07:55 Nocny kurs (9) – serial sensacyjny 08:50 Wykręć numer – teleturniej 10:10 Salon gier – teleturniej 11.05 Usterka – dokument fabularyzowany, Polska 2003 11:35 Na Wspólnej (567) – serial obyczajowy 12:05 Rozmowy w toku – talk show 13.10 W-11 wydział śledczy – dokument fabularyzowany, Polska 2005 13:45 Nocny kurs (10) – serial sensacyjny 14:45 Nash Bridges (32) – serial sensacyjny 15:45 Gorzka zemsta (178) – telenowela 16:45 Fakty 17:02 Uwaga! – magazyn 17:15 Rozmowy w toku – talk show 18:25 Detektywi – dokument fabularyzowany 19:00 Fakty 19:45 Uwaga! – magazyn 20:10 Najsłabsze ogniwo – teleturniej 21:00 Na Wspólnej (568) – serial obyczajowy 21:30 Prawdziwe historie: Tajny pakt – film sensacyjny, USA/Kanada 1999, reż. Rodney Gibbons, wyk. Rider Strong 23:30 Rodzina Soprano (2) – serial sensacyjny 00:45 Siłacze – program rozrywkowy 01:50 Uwaga! – magazyn 02:10 Telesklep – program reklamowy 02:30 Nic straconego – powtórki programów TV 4 05:45 Sztukateria – magazyn kulturalny 06:10 Kinomaniak – magazyn filmowy 06:35 VIP – wydarzenia i plotki – magazyn 07:00 Muzyczne listy – magazyn 08:00 TV market – program reklamowy 08:15 Pokemon – serial dla dzieci 08:45 Benny Hill (43) 09:15 Kachorra to ja (15) 10:15 Magazyn piłkarski: FIFA Futbol Mundial 10:45 Instynkt tropiciela – program turystyczny 11:15 Kasa na bank – teleturniej 12:20 TV market – program reklamowy 12:35 Port lotniczy – serial dokumentalny 13:10 Daję słowo – teleturniej 14:00 Muzyczne listy – magazyn 15:05 Pokemon – serial dla dzieci 15:35 Kachorra to ja (16) 16:35 Port lotniczy – serial dokumentalny 17:10 Benny Hill (48) – serial komediowy 17:45 Taxi – teleturniej 18:30 Komenda – magazyn policyjny 19:00 Largo (27) – serial sensacyjny 20:00 Afera naszyjnikowa – dramat obyczajowy, USA 2001 22:30 Wydarzenia 22:40 Komenda – magazyn policyjny 23:10 Za drzwiami sypialni – film obyczajowy, USA 2001 01:55 Pałac wagabundów (25) – serial obyczajowy 02:25 Muzyczne listy – magazyn 03:15 Strefa P – magazyn muzyczny 03:40 Joker – talk show 04:30 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 06.25 Telesklep 07.00 Hydepark 07.30 Mała księżniczka (143/175) - telenowela 08.30 Gra na maksa (14/22) - serial 09.30 Savannah (11/34) - serial 10.30 Policjanci z Miami (10/114) - serial 11.30 Mania grania - teleturniej 12.30 Telesklep 14.40 Mała księżniczka (144/175) - telenowela 15.40 Hydepark 16.10 Dzień dobry, Miami (11/22) - serial 16.40 Przyjaciele (17/25) - serial 17.10 Savannah (12/34) - serial 18.10 Policjanci z Miami (10/114) - serial 19.10 Dzień dobry, Miami (12/22) - serial 19.40 Przyjaciele (18/25) - serial 20.10 Wyzwanie - film sensacyjny, USA 1977 22.25 Kobra: Oddział specjalny (4/32) - serial 23.30 Warunek nie do przyjęcia - film obyczajowy, Kanada 1997 01.30 Nocne igraszki - teleturniej 03.30 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata; magazyn 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Prosto w oczy; program publicystyczny 08:30 10 minut tylko dla siebie; magazyn 08:35 Dary i ludzie, Jagiellonowie, odc. 4; film dokumentalny Polska 2001 08:50 Zygzaki; program dla dzieci 09:15 Polskie krajobrazy, Beskid Śląski; felieton 09:25 Znaki czasu; magazyn 09:45 Życiorys z celi śmierci; film dokumentalny 10:35 Kabaret Starszych Panów, Wieczór pierwszy wspomnień. Herbatka; kabaret i satyra 11:25 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie, odc. 19; magazyn kulturalny 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Złotopolscy, Ruskie pieniądze, odc. 690; telenowela Polska 2005; reż.: Radosław Piwowarski; wyk: Ewa Ziętek, Kazimierz Kaczor 12:40 Plebania, odc. 329; serial obyczajowy Polska 2003; reż.: Jerzy Sztwiertnia; wyk: Włodzimierz Matuszak, Katarzyna Łaniewska 13:05 Polacy nad świętym morzem; reportaż 13:35 Egzamin z życia, odc. 16; serial obyczajowy Polska 2005; reż.: Teresa Kotlarczyk; wyk: Ewa Wiśniewska, Zofia Kucówna 14:20 Tadeusz Boy-Żeleński; film dokumentalny Polska 1993 15:00 To jest temat, Karety hrabiego Waldsteina; cykl reportaży 15:15 Debata; program publicystyczny 16:00 Zygzaki; program dla dzieci 16:25 30 ton! - lista, lista, lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express; wiadomości sportowe 17:20 Reporterzy non - stop; magazyn reporterów 17:30 Dary i ludzie, Jagiellonowie, odc. 4; film dokumentalny Polska 2001 17:45 Znaki czasu; magazyn 18:10 Raj, odc. 59; program dla młodzieży 18:35 Smak Europy, Tajemnica ryb...; reportaż 18:45 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie, odc. 19; magazyn kulturalny 19:15 Przygody Bolka i Lolka, Wielki mecz, odc. 28 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport; wiadomości sportowe 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Wystąpienie Prezydenta Rzeczpospolitej Polskiej Aleksandra Kwaśniewskiego; przemówienie 20:10 Pogoda dla kierowców 20:15 Złotopolscy, Ruskie pieniądze, odc. 690; telenowela Polska 2005; reż.: Radosław Piwowarski; wyk: Ewa Ziętek, Kazimierz Kaczor 20:40 Plebania, odc. 329; serial obyczajowy Polska 2003; reż.: Jerzy Sztwiertnia; wyk: Włodzimierz Matuszak, Katarzyna Łaniewska 21:05 Nasze domy; reportaż 21:30 Teatr TV: Freuda teoria snów; spektakl teatralny Polska 1998; reż.: Anna Minkiewicz; wyk: Maria Pakulnis, Krzysztof Wakuliński 22:35 To jest temat, Insygnia wolności, odc. 230; reportaż 23:00 Koncert muzyki I.J. Paderewskiego; muzyka klasyczna 23:30 Panorama 23:50 Biznes; program publicystyczny 23:52 Sport - telegram; wiadomości sportowe 23:55 Pogoda 00:00 Pogoda dla narciarzy 00:02 Prosto w oczy; program publicystyczny 00:15 Forum; program publicystyczny 01:00 Animowany świat wyobraźni: Koncert; film animowany; reż.: Marek Serafiński 01:10 Animowany świat wyobraźni: Ocena; film animowany Polska; reż.: Leszek Komorowski 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem: Przygody Bolka i Lolka, Wielki mecz, odc. 28; serial animowany Polska 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport; wiadomości sportowe 01:59 Wystąpienie Prezydenta Rzeczpospolitej Polskiej Aleksandra Kwaśniewskiego; przemówienie 02:05 Złotopolscy, Ruskie pieniądze, odc. 690; telenowela Polska 2005; reż.: Radosław Piwowarski; wyk: Ewa Ziętek, Kazimierz Kaczor 02:30 Plebania, odc. 329; serial obyczajowy Polska 2003; reż.: Jerzy Sztwiertnia; wyk: Włodzimierz Matuszak, Katarzyna Łaniewska 02:50 Nasze domy; reportaż 03:15 Teatr TV: Freuda teoria snów; spektakl teatralny Polska 1998; reż.: Anna Minkiewicz; wyk: Maria Pakulnis, Krzysztof Wakuliński 04:25 To jest temat, Insygnia wolności, odc. 230; reportaż 04:50 Koncert muzyki I.J. Paderewskiego; muzyka klasyczna 05:15 Marynarzom spokojnych wód; reportaż 05:45 Wiadomości 06:00 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 05:55 Kiedy ranne wstają zorze 06:00 Octava Dies - wiadomości watykańskie 06:40 Budujcie Civitas Christiania - film dokumentalny, 52 min, reżyseria: Alina Czerniakowska 07:45 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny (powtórka) 08:30 Gość Pulsu - program publicystyczny (powtórka) 09:00 Szpital na peryferiach (odc. 8) - serial, reżyseria: Jaroslav Dudek, występują: Hana Maciuchova, Ladislav Frej, Andrea Cunderlikova, Josef Vinklár, Marie Motlova, Eliąka Balzerová, Ladislav Chudík, Oldrich Kaiser, Milos Kopecký, Ferdinand Kruta, Jaromír Hanzlík, Iva Janzurová, Dagmar Veskrnová, Josef Abrhám 10:00 Telezakupy 11:30 Jak to się robi? - program dla dzieci (chleb) 11:50 Audiencja Generalna - transmisja z Watykanu (powtórka) 13:10 Spryciarz z ulicy Osbourne (Kid of Osbourne Street) - komediodramat obyczajowy, 77 min, USA/1999, reżyseria: John Connor, występują: Tony Finn, Randy Hock, Lisa Connaughton, Robert D. Macks 14:50 Urządzanie Europy - program publicystyczny (odc. 6) 15:10 Gość Pulsu - program publicystyczny (powtórka) 15:35 Gorlice - film dokumentalny, 27 min, reżyseria: Wincenty Ronisz 16:15 Koncert poświęcony pamięci Karela Kryla (cz. 2) 17:10 Szpital na peryferiach (odc. 9) - serial, reżyseria: Jaroslav Dudek, występują: Hana Maciuchova, Ladislav Frej, Andrea Cunderlikova, Josef Vinklár, Marie Motlova, Eliąka Balzerová, Ladislav Chudík, Oldrich Kaiser, Milos Kopecký, Ferdinand Kruta, Jaromír Hanzlík, Iva Janzurová, Dagmar Veskrnová, Josef Abrhám 18:30 Kropidło - magazyn informacyjno-publicystyczny (powtórka) 19:05 Taaaka ryba - program wędkarski 19:45 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny (na żywo) 20:30 Sport: Puchar FIBA Śląsk Wrocław - Lokomotiv Rostow - retransmisja 22:30 Gość Pulsu - program publicystyczny 23:00 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny (powtórka) 23:45 Don Matteo (odc. 7 - "Miłość z przed lat") serial, Włochy/2000, reżyseria: Enrico Oldoini 00:50 Gość Pulsu - program publicystyczny (powtórka) 01:15 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny (powtórka) 01:50 Octava Dies - wiadomości watykańskie 02:30 Koncert poświęcony pamięci Karela Kryla (cz. 2) 03:10 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny (powtórka) 03:45 Koniec programu TVP 3 Warszawa 06:30 Kurier 06:35 Kurier gospodarczy 06:45 Kurier 06:50 Kurier gospodarczy 07:00 Kurier 07:05 Kurier gospodarczy 07:15 Kurier 07:20 Kurier gospodarczy 07:30 Kurier 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 08:00 Antenowe remanenty - magazyn 08:25 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 08:30 Kurier 08:45 Gość dnia 09:00 Więcej niż jedno – serial dok. 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Kurier gospodarczy 09:55 To jest temat: Insygnia wolności 10:10 Telezakupy 10:30 Kurier 10:45 Telekurier 11:10 Gość dnia 11:30 Kurier 11:45 Teleplotki 12:10 To jest temat: Baśka, Pejo, Gucio i inne... 12:30 Kurier 12:35 Wystawy na Boże Narodzenie 13:30 Kurier 13:45 Wielka historia małych miast: Jędrzejów 14:15 To jest temat: Prawo do miłości 14:30 Kurier 14:45 Panorama morza 15:00 Było, nie minęło 15:30 Kurier 15:45 To jest temat: Agata 16:00 Studio senackie 16:30 Kurier 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera 16:50 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - wydanie specjalne 17:30 Kurier 17:50 Wywiad Kuriera 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18:30 Kontrowersje - program publicystyczny 19:00 Saga rodów, Ród Schweitzerów - cykl reportaży 19:30 Antenowe remanenty - magazyn 20:00 Telekurier 20:30 Kurier 21:00 Echa dnia 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza 22:00 Wiadomości sportowe 22:05 Wywiad Kuriera 22:15 Magazyn narciarski: Ślizg 22:30 Kurier 22:50 Kurier sportowy 23:05 Patrol Trójki 23:35 Posiedzenie Senatu RP 00:05 Siatkówka: Wkręt Met AZS Częstochowa – Tourcoing 01:05 Matki (2) – film obyczajowy, Włochy 1999 02:40 Kurier 03:05 Telekurier 03:35 Zakończenie programu CANAL+ 07:00 Minisport + 07:10 Łapu capu 07:15 Nie przegap 07:25 Diabelski młyn 08:00 Buddyzm na Zachodzie – film dok. 09:05 Czasem słońce, czasem deszcz – melodramat, Indie/Wlk. Bryt. 2001 12:45 Łapu capu ekstra 13:15 Jeździec wielorybów – film obyczajowy, Nowa Zelandia/Niemcy 2002 15:00 Ekstremiści – thriller, Wlk. Bryt./Niemcy 16:45 Gladiator w spódnicy – komedia, Wlk. Bryt. 2004 18:20 Pierwsza strona – thriller, USA/Kanada 2003 20:00 Diabelski młyn 20:35 Nie przegap; Łapu capu 20:50 Minisport + 21:00 Joey (12) 21:30 Whoopi (7) 22:00 Przez 24 godziny (8) 22:50 Spartan – thriller, USA/Niemcy 2004 00:40 Teksańska masakra piłą mechaniczną II – horror, USA 1986 02:20 American Pie: Wesele – komedia, USA/Niemcy 2003 03:55 Cud purymowy – komedia, Polska 2000 HBO 06:30 Wyścig z czasem – thriller, USA 2003 08:15 Możemy być bohaterami – film obyczajowy, Szwecja 2002 09:45 Gloria Estefan – koncert w Las Vegas 10:45 Podglądając Hollywood 11:15 Bez żalu – film obyczajowy, USA 2004 12:50 Największa kradzież, o której nie opowiedziano – komedia, Hiszpania 2002 14:40 Cinema, cinema 15:05 I ja tam będę – komedia romantyczna, Wielka Brytania/USA 2003 16:50 Przygody Ociee Nash – film dla dzieci, USA 2002 18:30 Na planie 19:00 Wyścig z czasem – thriller, USA 2003 21:00 Europejskie nagrody filmowe 2005 – relacja 22:35 HBO na stojaka! (123) 23:05 Kod nieznany – dramat, Francja/Niemcy/Rumunia 2000 01:05 Łowca snów – horror, USA 2003 03:15 Dzikie żądze II – thriller, USA 2004 04:50 Możemy być bohaterami – film obyczajowy, Szwecja 2002 Europa Europa 14:00 Ty mnie trzymasz, ja cię trzymam za bródkę (Francja 1978) komedia Reż: Jean Yanne, wyk.: Jean Yanne, Jean-Pierre Cassel, Michel Duchaussoy, Mimi Coutelier 15:45 Wolny dzień (Wielka Brytania 2000) film krótkometrażowy Reż: Troy Perkins 16:05 Oparte na faktach: Pieśń Carli (Hiszpania, Niemcy, Wielka Brytania 1996) dramat obyczajowy Reż: Ken Loach, wyk.: Robert Carlyle, Oyanka Cabezas, Scott Glenn, Salvador Espinoza 18:15 Ci wspaniali mężczyźni na swych rowerach (Francja, Włochy 1968) komedia Reż: Alex Joffé, wyk.: Andre Bourvil, Robert Hirsch, Monique Tarbes, Michel de Ré 20:00 Wśród żółtych kwiatów (Wielka Brytania 1996) film krótkometrażowy Reż: Bille Eltringham, Simon Beaufoy, wyk.: Ray Winstone, Tracey Wilkinson, Nicola Bland 20:15 Afroniemiec (Niemcy 2002) film krótkometrażowy Reż: Ayassi, wyk.: Tyron Ricketts, Thomas Bestvater, Franziska Müller-Bork, Cem Ozdemir 20:30 Pożegnanie z filmem: Ulubieńcy księżyca (Francja 1984) dramat kryminalny Reż: Otar Josseliani, wyk.: Katja Rupé, Alix de Montaigu, Pascal Aubier, Francois Michel 22:20 Kucharz, złodziej, jego żona i jej kochanek (Francja, Holandia, Wielka Brytania 1989) dramat obyczajowy Reż: Peter Greenaway, wyk.: Michael Gambon, Helen Mirren, Richard Bohringer, Alan Howard 00:30 Ośmiornica 6 (Francja, Hiszpania, Niemcy, Włochy 1992) serial kryminalny (8/12) Reż: Luigi Perelli, wyk.: Vittorio Mezzogiorno, Patricia Millardet, Remo Girone, Siegfried Lowitz 01:30 Ośmiornica 6 (Francja, Hiszpania, Niemcy, Włochy 1992) serial kryminalny (9/12) Reż: Luigi Perelli, wyk.: Vittorio Mezzogiorno, Patricia Millardet, Remo Girone, Siegfried Lowitz Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Europa Europa z 2005 roku